DESCRIPTION [unreadable] This application is for five years of support for the masters degree program in Industrial Hygiene program at Central Missouri State University, from July 2005 through June 2010. The program was awarded two years of support from NIOSH for the period from July 2002 through June 2004. [unreadable] The program at Central Missouri State has a long history of producing graduates with degrees in industrial hygiene. Since 1972, about 450 students have graduated with masters degrees and over 200 alumni have been certified by ABIH. Enrollment has decreased in recent years; in the academic year 2003-2004 the program had six full time students (of whom three received NIOSH support) and 15 part time students. Three students graduated in 2003-2004. [unreadable] The IH program at Central Missouri State University focuses on the needs of the IH practitioner. Graduates readily find jobs in the area. Many students take course offerings through the extended campus. Many take night and weekend courses and are able to complete their degrees while working full time. [unreadable] To be accepted into the department requires applicants to have 35 undergraduate credits in the sciences with a GPA of at least 2.25 in the sciences and 2.5 overall. Program faculty have debated whether applicants must supply a GRE score. Present requirements for admission include the GRE although no minimum acceptable score is discussed. [unreadable] The masters' degree program takes two academic years. Students must take 10 academic courses that total 21 credits, a course on current literature and research for three credits, and an internship for six credits. In addition, students must take at least seven credits of elective courses that have been approved by the department. Thus the total credit requirement for graduation is 44. Many of the courses required for the masters' degree are offered for credit to either graduate or undergraduate students. ABET accredited the IH program at Central Missouri State University in 1998. ABET planned to review the program again in 2003-4. [unreadable] Four faculty in the Department of Safety Science take responsibility for the IH program: [unreadable] Ms. Dianna Bryant, Mr. Larry Ferguson, Dr. Alice Greife who is also Dean of the College of Applied Science and Technology, and Mr. John Zey who is also IH Program Director. All four IH faculty are themselves graduates of the IH program at Central Missouri State. Dr. Greife holds a doctorate in toxicology from the University of Cincinnati, Mr. Zey and Mr. Ferguson hold MS degrees in IH and Ms. Bryant holds a BS degree. Mr. Zey and Mr. Ferguson are currently working on doctorates part time. [unreadable] [unreadable]